Yasu Hatake
Yasu Hatake is one of the few Hatake's in Konohagakure, she's a loner type and doesn't necessarily do well in teams. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe7xJSMdafQEa-lLxDqMaTMGjm5tNQQPePlaylist. Background Information Yasu Hatake was raised in Konohagakure by her mother (Kazu Hatake) and her father (Shijo Hatake). At the age of five her father told her he was going to the store but he was never to return. As a child Yasu was attached to her father and with him disappearing, she didn't exactly know how to react to it. The young child sat by the door awaiting his return every day after school for a few months. When the reality set in that he wasn't coming back she began to get in trouble at school, as well as home. Yasu and Kazu fought alot, Kazu trying to force Yasu to understand exactly what was going on and in time she'd tell Yasu of a divorce. After a shortage of funds Kazu returned to work, and told Yasu that she had to become more independent. For a while, Yasu had a hard time coming to terms with her father leaving and began to blame herself for everything. This behavior caused her to skip class, and spend her time in the forest, thinking over what happened. In time she came to terms with things and saw the ninja world for what it was. Soon her skipping class turned into her skipping to train and teach herself rather than having a teacher. When the exams came up, Yasu would participate and graduate. Even with her accomplishment, her mother didn't seem necessarily proud of her. Her mother never agreed with becoming a shinobi and because of that they began to butt heads constantly. At the age of twelve, Yasu spoke to her mother and attempted to understand excatly why her mother was so angry. Kazu would put it in simple terms and tell Yasu that she was afraid that she'd die in combat or leave much like her husband. This caused constant tension between the two to begin to flourish. However, her mother's feelings wouldn't stop Yasu from becoming a shinobi. In her mind, if she became strong either her father would return or she could go and find him. From that day forwards Yasu and Kazu barely saw one another due to Yasu's dedication to becoming a Shinobi and her mothers busy work schedule. Kazu and Yasu began placing more things in their lives to stay away from each other. For Kazu, she knew how Yasu felt about Shijo and it hurt her badly, knowing the child she birthed would rather be around the man who abandoned them. For Yasu, she didn't like the way her mother spoke of Shijo, because of that a wedge was placed between them...one that might never disappear. As time progressed for Yasu and she became a more seasoned shinobi her mother began to get more aggressive. Eventually she began beating Yasu. When the child wasn’t at home she’d begin to take notice of a black crow that seemed to follow her, it was rather perplexing. Yasu eventually began to interact with the creature. The bond was bizarre and there was even a time where Yasu was down in the dumps and the bird encouraged her to not give up.On one occasion there was a bad fight between Yasu and her mother and before the mother could strike the child down the bird approached the window and glared at her, its feathers ruffled. Instantly the woman realized the creature to be a summoning of Shijo Hatake and she went into a panic and left the child alone due to her being scared that Shijo was back. Another occasion her mother attacked her she’d throw a vase which Yasu dodged, soon after she was slapped to the floor which was all witnessed by her sensei Takuza Uchiha. Once she saw the woman hurt Yasu he put her into a genjutsu and left with Yasu, forcing her to go to the clinc. The child argued and told him she wanted to fight and offered him a wager. If she won, no clinic. If he did she’d go. Needless to say Takuza beat her and she went to the clinic. Upon inspection the nurses would see the bruises on the child and removed guardian ship from the mother. When they went to see the woman they found her paralyzed on the floor and they’d bring her in and she’d sit in the ICU. When the news was delivered to Yasu and Takuza went into a panic and jumped out the window and ran off, eventually finding herself on the edge of a cliff. Without thought she stepped off the cliff, wanting to die. The sound of Takuza voice snapped into her senses and her body reacted on its own and she saved her own life. Once she landed Takuza and her spoke over things and he agreed to take her in. From there she began living with Takuza and trained hard for the exams. The exams were beginning and unknown to her a ghost from her past sat in the crowd observing her. The mere sight of her caused him to tear up. Shijo Hatake had finally decided to show his face to her after the exams, whether she won or not. It had been years since they spoke, since they saw one another…The meeting was almost guaranteed to be a shocking experience. Yasu would get a hit on Ryouta that made him immobile, from there it was a battle between Kei Uchiha and her for the most part. As Yasu Hatake ran along the walls of the arena, Kei would use body flicker to appear in front of her, Yasu would in turn use body flicker to appear in the field and take the Uchiha's short sword that was left on the field. From there Kei moved in front of her. She'd thrust the sword out, giving the boy a cut across his torso. In return Yasu was met with a pair of fingers in her eye socket. Kei Uchiha would rip Yasu's eye out before delivering an elbow to the chest. Even after this the child keeps trying to fight on, her vision fading as she passed out. Soon after a mission was to take place, Yasu would loose her Sensei, Takuza Uchiha and teammate Ringo. With his last dying breath he'd tell her to take his eyes, which she did. The child only had a container big enough for one, so she'd insert the other one in her right socket. Once she got back to Konohagakure she'd stay in the hospital for a few weeks. In that time she'd have to get a proper eye transplant, the eye in her right socket unusable. As she sat in the hospital and recovered, one morning she would awaken to see an Anbu mask on her table as well as a Anbu uniform in her size. The child would sit up and read the note that offered the position of Anbu within the organization known as Root. The contract was signed with a sealing on her tongue, making sure she never spoke of Root. For the following year and a half Yasu trained in Root, from there steamed a new personality. The child became ruthless, unforgiving when she wore her anbu mask. She wouldn't interact with anyone once she got invited to the organization, she didn't have the time. Personality & Behavior Yasu Hatake is a loner type, she doesn't really have friends due to her understanding of the Ninja world. She is afraid of growing close to others because she believes either people will up and leave or die in combat. These feelings originated back when her father abandoned her and her mother. Due to the loss of income her mother went back to work, and because of that she learned to grow up. Yasu fears attachment, and because of that she comes off very cold and full of herself. In a squad, Yasu is known to try to take the lead, and attempts to complete tasks on her own rather the work with others. She will also put herself in harms way to save others even with how she views the world. -- As time passed on and Yasu lost many of her close friends, the female shut herself off emotionally with the assistance of Root's training. The female had no time for such things anymore. Any connection was dangerous and could hinder her progression. Through that she wore a fake face, making many believe that she was 'normal'. That through loss she found a positive calling...though she had, it wasn't as positive on her mental state. The child almost simulates a personality disorder due to how different she is when she places her Anbu mask on. Once she had, she was a ruthless killer. The child would follow orders without thought. Appearance Yasu.png Yasu - Chunnin.png Weee.png Abilities (This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.) Animal Summoning: Databook Library Spars/battles http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4059 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4082 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4268 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4307 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4544 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4682 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5229 Casual http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5029 Storyline http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5030 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5243 Missions http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3094 Training http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3762 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3715 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4186 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4495 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4574 Approved By: Heki Category:Characters